


Promise

by lovealways21



Series: Parkerita Drabbles [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: Some promises are meant to be broken. Parker's promise to Maggie was not one of them.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Parkerita reunion drabble I wrote to help us all through the hiatus. I have more coming soon as well as some Hacy drabbles, etc. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly.

It's about two in the afternoon when Maggie hears the doorbell ring. She almost calls out for Harry or one of her sisters to get it before she remembers that she is home alone. Her classes had been cancelled that day due to the snow while Macy and Mel's plans for the day had not fallen through. And Harry was... well, Maggie was not sure where Harry had gotten off to. Though if she had to take a guess, she would guess that he was most likely with Macy. Those two always tried to hide it, but Maggie knew there was something going on between them.

Another ring of the doorbell has Maggie moving faster to answer it. She gets to the door a moment later, not bothering to look through to see who is there. Maggie opens the door and gasps upon seeing the identity of the person standing before her. Words escape her as she instead throws herself into their spread apart, waiting arms. Happy tears fall from her eyes, gliding down her blushed cheeks.

She can just barely manage to get the sentence, "you came back," out in the midst of her happy tears and thoughts.

She knows in her heart that he is smiling as he responds, "I promised you I would."

Maggie pulls back and smiles. "I've missed you, Parker."

"I've missed you, too."

"You're back to stay, right?" Maggie asks, hoping with every ounce of hope in her that he answers yes.

She does not know if she can handle him leaving her again. The first time was just barely manageable, not enough to ruin her life or anything. But she definitely felt the void of him being gone for over a year.

And now he's back... hopefully to stay.

Parker nods and answers her assuringly, "No matter what happens from now on, I'm here to stay."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to it," Maggie tells him before leaning up to kiss him.


End file.
